


SMG4 smut oneshots

by Just_Peachy16



Category: SMG4, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, smg4 - Freeform, supermarioglitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Peachy16/pseuds/Just_Peachy16
Summary: Bob: Put yo filthy ass requests here bitches, and make sure I get laid by sexy ass bitches!!!!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, SMG4xSMG3, Smg4xMario
Kudos: 2





	SMG4 smut oneshots

Mario is feeling strange lately. He no longer wants to hump his spaghetti or do anything with it. And whenever SMG4 walks by or greet him, he gets a light feeling in his stomach. Like the butterflies.

So one day, Mario spotted SMG4 sitting on the sofa, watch memes again. Mario went up behind him and said, " Mario is a-very hungry, do you have any food?" SMG4 looked at Mario with an 'I'm done with your shit' face.   
"I don't know, what do you want to eat?" Mario leaned close to SMG4's face. "I'm a-hungry for your dick~" SMG4 and Mario just stared t each other. " WTF!!!" shrieked SMG4 in a shrill voice. "I DON'T A KNOW!!" yelled Mario. Then they both started screaming at each other. Bob walked in and saw the chaos. "Wow, what a bunch of assholes!" Bob left to find Boopkins. Mario and SMG4 screamed for a solid 5 minutes. Mario stopped screaming and ran to his room, leaving SMG4 wondering what the fuck just happen.

\-----

In his room, Mario is laying face down in his pillow, regretting what he just said. "Oh, why did I do that, now SMG4 probably hates me now." groaned Mario in his pillow.

\-----

He couldn't believe it. SMg4 heart was thumping with excitement. Questions raced through his head. Does Mario like him or was it a joke? SMG4 sighs as he flops on his bed. He decides that hs would ask Mario out.

\-----

SMG4 woke up feeling good. He got up and stretched. He groaned as he did it, still thinking of Mario. SMG4 decided to see Mario and talk about the situation yesterday. He went to his wardrobe and picked out his usual attire. He walked out of his room only to be face to face with Mario. "Well shit.," said Mario, shaking his head. SMG4 smiled. "It's okay, Mario. I just want to talk." Mario's eyes widen. "Okie Dokie"

"Great, let's go in my room and talk." Mario agreed and walk-in. " You have a very nice room.." said Mario awkwardly. "Mario, is there something you want to tell me?" SMG4 raised an eyebrow. Mario looked at the floor. "Well, I think I'm in love with you." SMG4 pulls Mario closer by the waist. "I think I'm in love with you too" Said SMG4 as he pecks Mario's nose. Mario couldn't take It anymore. He grabbed SMG4 and press his lips against his. 'Dang his lips are so soft' thought Mario as he licks SMG4 bottom lip for an entrance. SMG4 happily obliged to do so.

Next thing you know, SMG4 and Mario laying on the bed. Making out hard and grinding on each other. SMG4 pulled away, "Mario lets take a breather or 2." Mario agreed and stopped. SMG4 looked at Mario with lust in his eyes. Mario had the same look. Mario's eyes drifted down to SMG4 crotch. Indeed that he had a raging boner; Mario smiled and take his hand and palming his erection. SMG4 blushed and softly moan. Mario began to pinch and squeezed SMG4 bulge. "Nngh, Mario~ Please." Mario looked up at SMG4 and smiled because SMG4 is looking very cute blushing and such. The red cap leaned forward and pin SMG4 and start to grind upon him. SMG4 moans softly and kissed Mario. "Mario, please..~" 

"Please what?~"

"You know what!"

"Hm, Mario is not sure what you mean~"

"God damn it, Mario! I want you to fuck me!"

"That's all you need to say~" cooed, Mario.

Mario starts to undress SMG4 first. He pulls down is overalls to reveal SMG4 aching boner in his boxers. Mario smirked as he pulls his dick and swirled his tongue around it. It drove SMG4 crazy. "Ah~ M-more~." pleaded SMG4. Mario looked up and him and winked. SMG4 was confused then Mario engulfed SMG4 cock. "Holy shit!" yelp SMG4; grabbing his hair and forcing him down. Mario bobbed his head up down, gaining speed. SMG4 couldn't take it anymore and come in Mario's mouth. "Mm~ you taste a very nice~ cooed Mario. SMG4 panted and looked at Mario with lustful eyes.

"Mario, take me~," said SMG4. Mario pinned SMG4 down on the bed.

Mario pinned SMG4 on the bed. Kissing him softly on the lips and trailing down to the neck. SMG4 moaned softly as Mario sucks on the skin, leaving a hickey. "Ah~" moaned SMG4. "You like that?" said Mario. Mario went down and pinch, lick, and suck on SMG4 nipples. "Oh my god, Mario!~ K-keep going~ A-ah~!" Mario did so happily. Sucking on SMG4's nipples like it's the end of the world.

SMG4 closed his eyes in pure bliss. Mario raised SMG4's legs and put his fingers in his mouth; sucking on them. Mario position his fingers to SMG4's hole. "Wait! What about the lube?!" Mario jolt in surprise. "OOOhhh yyeeaahh! Sorry, where is it?"

"In the drawer, bottom left." directed SMG4. Mario goes as he was directed and found the lube. He applied it on his two fingers and again position them back to SMG4's hole. "You okay?" asked Mario as he pushed a finger. SMG4 nodded. Mario takes that as a 'yes' and added another finger. SMG4 whimpered as Mario did a scissoring motion. SMG4 moaned and arched his back.

"I think you're ready for Mario's big PiNgAs..~" SMG4 just looked down and saw what he meant. SMG4 was shocked to see a big cock (Bigger than his). 8 inches hard and dripping with pre-cum. SMG4 gulped. Mario stroke his cock and smiles. "You a-like what you see?!" SMG4 just blushed as Mario positioned the tip of his dick to his hole." This might hurt, so tell me when to stop if I'm a-getting to rough." SMG4 nodded at those words. He felt both a bit of pain as Mario only push the tip in & out. Almost in and taking it slow, Mario is almost halfway in. He looked at SMG4's face and kissed him.

SMG4 moaned in the kiss causing him to open his mouth for Mario. Mario took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. "Mm~" moaned SMG4. He wrapped his arms around Mario."M-Mario, please go faster." Mario smiled softly as he got up a bit and did one hard thrust; slamming all inside SMG4. SMG4 screamed in both pain and pleasure. "A-ah~ Mario, F-fuck me harder,p-please!~" SMG4 begged. Mario pulled out till it was only the tip and slamming inside. "Mamma Mia, you're so warm and tight, ngh~" SMG4 pants and blushes ad he feels his walls stretch and tighten around Mario's big dick. SMG4 rolled his eyes to the back of his head and he came on his & Mario's chest. Mario took his fingers; using it to scoop up some of SMG4's cum and lick it off. SMG4 blushed and moaned loudly as Mario thrust hard and fast.

SMG4 felt a knot in his lower abdomen. He needed to cum, again. "Mario, I-I'm to cum!" shouted SMG4. An evil grin appears on Mario's face. He grabbed SMG4 cock causing him not to cum.

"Wha- Mario! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Mario wants to play a little game.~"

"W-what game?"

"We're are going to see how much self-control you have.~"

Mario jerked SMG4 cock; still squeezing it to prevent him from cumming. "No, Mario! Ngh~ Please don't do this to me. Ah~!" pleaded SMG4. Mario just kept grinning as he stroke SMG4's hard dick up and down fast. SMG4 is trying his best not to cum, but he really needed to so bad. Mario starts to pump his own; SMG4 arched his back, eyes shut tightly. "Mario I-I can't take it! P-please, let me cum!" Mario's only response was jerking harder and faster. SMG4 hold in for a good 3 minutes and came hard. Blasting cum on Mario's chest and stomach. Mario slammed back his cock back inside SMG4's hole. SMG4 let out a scream of pleasure. Mario pushed in and out fast until he too reached his climax. SMG4 felt the warm cum shooting inside him.

Mario pulled off and sat on the bed and pulled SMG4 on his lap. "I love you, Mario."

"Mario loves you too," said Mario kisses SMG4 on the forehead.

Meanwhile~

Luigi was leaning on SMG4's door. Blushing while fondling with his erection in his overalls. He always knew this will happen between the two

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, Imma go die in a hole


End file.
